imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Hour three - 42 students remaining
HOUR 3 – 42 STUDENTS REMAINING INT. J3 Jiro, Ankie, Tamara and Irving were walking together as they reached the reef. It was completely deserted at this place. Jiro: So... what now? Tamara: They'd better catch up with us soon, I'm getting cold. Jiro: That's because you're not wearing a coat. Tamara: I don't need a coat, I'm not a weakling. Ankie: So I am, for wearing a coat over my uniform?! Tamara: (rolls her eyes) No, I'm talking about me here. Jiro: (chuckles) You're already cold from the inside so you can't be cold from the outside. Tamara: (sniffs) You're annoying me. Irving: (grins) This is fun. Ankie: You call us fighting, fun!? Irving: And you need to relax. Ankie's mouth widened as she suddenly shoved Irving. Because she was only a weak girl, he didn't even move. Ankie: Didn't you hear what that horrible teacher just told us?! We need to kill each other. For real. And I'm not-- She let out a loud scream in frustration. Ankie: I just... (grabs her head) I don't know what to think anymore. Earlier today I was just with you guys sitting on that bus and now... She let out a sob as she hugged Jiro, crying silently. Ankie: (muffled) I'm going to join my grandma soon. She now turned around and grabbed hold of a small necklace that was around her neck. It was pure silver. Ankie: (whispering to herself) I'll never redeem myself and graduate. I'll never go to a college and get a good job to support my Dad, I'll never get married... Jiro looked at her and then suddenly kicked a bit of dirt, swearing. Jiro: F-ck! This is so f-cking messed up! I've always thought about the 'what if I'm in this situation' but- Ankie: You thought about that? Jiro: (weakly) Battle Royale is my favourite novel. It's a fictional story that is supposed to be about one of those Programs. Japan is doing several of those a year. And now... now it's our turn... Ankie: (shocked) You mean that in Japan they actually do this a lot? Jiro: To create fear or something... Tamara: How do you know all about this? Jiro: My parents... they... they moved during the small period of time that there was this prime minister who got rid of the Program rule. It was just in time... Irving: Dude, I can't even believe they'd do that. Jiro: They even have this live show element... they added it once there was some sort of escaping thing. Irving: Dude, that's awesome. I just... wow, a TV show. At least they got famous. Tamara: You're weird. Irving: Thank you. Ankie: Guys... I just... I want to stick with you. I know that (shakes her head, weakly) there's going to be people wanting me dead first. They think that just because I used to strip that means I don't deserve to win or something. (sobbing slightly) But... I-I want you guys to know that... that I didn't do it for fun. Tamara: Nobody says you stripped for fun. You had your reasons. You needed to support your Dad who was unable to have a job at that time, being crippled or something. Ankie: (crying) But they don't know... Tamara: Come on, Ankie, pull yourself together. If anyone would think one would strip for fun, that person should get himself checked. Ankie smiled vaguely and then hugged Tamara. Irving just watched them and looked over his shoulder. Finally, Joey and Brent showed up. Irving: What's Brent doing here? (sarcastically) And yay, you decided to show up after all! Joey: Brent's here because we ran into them and Savu didn't- He noticed Savu wasn't there. Joey: Stupid f-ck for just getting lost. Brent: (smirks) Tamara, hey. You look good. Joey: Shut up. Tamara: If you brought the pervert over here so I could have, oh, I don't know, fun, then you're wrong. I'm not going to have sex or something. Brent: But it might be your last chance. Tamara: Trust me, I'm fine the way I am now. I'm not some hopeless little girl who needs "love" by being screwed in the bushes. Ankie, who was just busy kissing Jiro and groping him now looked up. Irving: Apparently, some people don't share your opinion Tamara. Ankie: At least I have someone who can love me until the end. Jiro: Yeah, like, love. Jiro was a bit confused and scared off at hearing the word love but luckily, Ankie didn't reply to this. Jiro quickly wrapped an arm around her waist but it seemed a bit like he was confused, not knowing what to do. Tamara: It's nice to know that in some relationships, the girl actually wears the pants and has the highest libido. Ankie: (seductively, sliding her hands down Jiro's body) Tamara, it's simple. I see what I like and I go after it. Brent: Yeah, a hard c-ck, which I can give you too. Irving: Jiro, now I know how you keep in shape. Not because of the martial arts but because you probably get to do her a lot. Jiro backed off and started to hiss for a moment. Jiro: (pointing at them) That's private. Joey: Gee, I think someone has something to hide. Brent: Totally. Joey: Hey, I actually agree with you on something, that's a shocker! Brent: (smirks) I know. Now, Tamara, come on. I like it when a girl wears the pants and (raspy) I love it when a girl talks back and slaps me around. (puts up some puppy eyes) Come on, you don't even need to be nice to me. Tamara: (pretending to talk to herself) Am I hearing this a-hole right? Irving: So, Savu decided not to show up? Joey: Yeah, he's a coward. We're better off without him. Brent smirked and briefly touched Joey's shoulder. Brent: I don't care about genders. And since we're slowly getting a bit nicer to each other... Joey backed off and then shoved Brent. Ankie immediately spoke up to change the subject. Ankie: I think we should just call it a day and find shelter. Tamara: I think you just want to get taken through as many holes as possible by your little boyfriend. Ankie: He knows how to show me love. Tamara: No, sweetie, you tend to mix up love and lust. Oh well, whatever. Irving: But seriously, Savu originally would've come? So we could have a cute foster brother talk? Brent: Possibly. Irving: Well, that's too bad. I wanted to see his face when I was going to kill him. Jiro: (teasing) How? Fork him to death? Irving: (pointing at them) Hey, I did not get a fork. Jiro: Oh yes you did. Jiro snatched the bag out of Irving's hands and pulled out the fork, waving it at him to mock him even more. Jiro didn't know that he was getting too far with making fun of Irving. Jiro: (Wrapping an arm around Ankie's waist) And not to mention that I got a gun. And Ankie has a gun as well. Brent: D'aww, a fork. How sad. Ankie smirked and pulled out her gun as well, pretending to blow the after smoke off. Jiro did the same to his. Irving now snapped. He remembered how back in middle school they all picked on him and made fun of him. He snapped. He noticed how Joey stood by his side. Joey grabbed his weapon, a road flare and jabbed it towards Brent, who dove off in time. Brent: (teasing) I'm a jock, good reflexes. Now, Joey charged again but Brent kicked him off, causing him to fall down and hit his head a bit. Jiro: What the f-ck?!? Joey! Irving: (hissing) You stop making fun of me... Suddenly, Irving grabbed Ankie's arms and twisted them around, shooting right at Brent. Luckily for Brent, Ankie hadn't c-cked the gun yet so it didn't fire. Irving however easily managed to pry the gun out of Ankie's hands and his hand instinctively went to the safety pal, unsafing the gun and now shooting again. The first shot missed, even at point blank. Jiro had jumped in front of Ankie and now grabbed Irving's wrists, trying to get him to shoot into the air instead of at the others. Tamara was frozen for a moment but then ran over towards Jiro and hit him at the back of the head with the crowbar. Jiro had to let go of Irving and received a bullet straight through his shoulder. The usually strong and well trained guy now slumped down, screaming in pain. Jiro: AHHHHHH! (moaning in pain) F-ck! Irving! We're your friends for God's sake! Ankie was sobbing as she tried to help Jiro up but she wasn't strong enough. She kept on being fixated on the gun that was now slowly getting pointed at her instead. Tamara ran over towards Joey and helped him up. Joey: (groaning) Tam... Tamara: Joey, get up and we'll get the f-ck out of here. Irving: (now pointing the gun at Tamara) No... nobody's going to get out of here. We're just having a little fun. Ankie: (sobbing, hysterically) Put the gun down, please! (sobs) Jiro needs help, look at him. (hysterically) Look what you did to him! From behind him, Brent sneaked up. He wrapped an arm around Irving's neck before Irving turned around. The two of them both fell down, struggling. Irving's grip on the gun slipped as it rolled out of his hands and Ankie immediately went for it. Irving however then felt how the back of his hand was resting on something metal. Brent punched him square in the face, making blood seep out of his nose. Then, Irving jabbed the fork towards Brent's side of the neck and pushed it right inside him. Blood started to pour out of Brent's wound and his mouth as he looked in complete shock at Irving. Ankie was screaming by now as Tamara grabbed Joey's arm and now ran off with him. Joey: (struggling back) We can't- Tamara: (bitchy) Listen, I'm not going to die here by being backstabbed by a so-called friend and neither are you. So I'm going to get the f-ck out of here and you can come along if you want to. Brent's body now went limp on top of Irving's, who struggled to shove him off. Ankie had helped up Jiro and now the two of them started to limp off, towards another direction. Ankie however was so scared that she dropped her own gun, it fell into the sand with a soft thud. Irving noticed and so did Jiro. When Jiro noticed that, he grabbed Ankie and dragged her away. Jiro: (panting) Run... Ankie... come on! Irving now had the gun and shot at them but missed. Jiro and Ankie were running off but Jiro was a lot slower now that he had been shot. The pain was too much. Irving watched the two couples run off and then thought for a moment. Ankie noticed that Jiro's gun was stuck under his belt. ++++++++++ INT. E6 Kate: So, I guess we can stay here for a while. Jason: Yeah. The two went inside but noticed someone else was already in there. It was the dazed looking Jack Lawson. Kate: Oh look, it's the working class hero! Jason: (laughs) With his brains in his biceps. Jack: (dazed) Guys, Jennie's playing. I didn't threaten her but she just attacked. Kate: I guess some of them are scared. Jack: She wasn't just scared, she was like... it was like she didn't recognize me anymore. Jason: It was probably too dark to see. Relax. Jack: Well, I'm glad to see some people who aren't attacking me. Kate: Yeah. Jason: Alright, Jack, is there a bathroom in this house? Jack: Yeah, it's at the back. (points behind him) Jason: Thanks. (sniffs) Nature calling. Some things are still the same, you know? Kate: Have fun! Jason rolled his eyes as he went through the door behind Jack, disappearing. Kate then looked at her crossbow. Jack: (finally noticing) You're covered in blood... Kate: You didn't notice that before? Jack: I got f-cking knocked out okay?! Kate: Well, now you're going to get killed. She lifted up the crossbow and before Jack could move away, she aimed and fired. The arrow went right through Jack's neck. It was maybe because it was from a short distance or maybe because Kate was in the archery team that she managed to hit Jack so well. Jack's eyes were opened wide in shock as he slowly slumped off the chair, making it shove away in process. The door was opened right away and a bullet was shot at Kate, slashing her cheek violently but not aimed well enough. Jason was looking at Jack's now motionless body. Jason: I knew it... Kate: You- Jason: (shakes his head) Sorry but now I really can't just let this slide. You tried to kill Lizzie, you tried to kill me and killed Jack so you're obviously going to play this for real and kill several classmates. I can't let that happen- Kate hastily tried to regain her aim but Jason spun around and ran back into the room behind him. INT. SMALL HALLWAY Jason sprinted towards the other room which was a bedroom. He hopped over the bed, almost getting his feet stuck inside the bedsheets in process before moving onto the window. He immediately opened it and looked around him. He could hear Kate coming over. Jason grabbed a chair and shoved it straight under the doorknob. He could hear Kate now trying to open the door but not being able to. First, Jason threw his bag through the window because he knew he'd get stuck if he blindly tried to climb through it. Jason pulled himself up against the windowpane and now actually had his time as having been outdoors a lot paying off. He slipped out of the window and then picked up his bag, running off. +++++++++ INT. FARMHOUSE LIVING ROOM ''' '''Kate: Ughh.... Kate ran over towards the closest counter in the kitchen attached to this living room kind of area. She quickly looked around and found a towel. She first wetted it and then pressed it against her cheek. It was bleeding a lot. From behind her, she could hear footsteps coming up... +++++ Lizzie Ainsworth was panting as blood leaked through the sleeve of her school uniform. She had quickly and messily wrapped a t-shirt around the wound to stop the bleeding but it apparently wasn't enough. Kate's aim had been amazing. Lizzie was getting incredibly dizzy because of the loss of blood but she didn't want to give up. She was going to get Kate back for what she did. Lizzie hadn't even been a threat, so she just couldn't believe that Kate had shot her. Lizzie's arm was hanging limp as she held the machete in her other hand. She then pressed her foot against the door and kicked it open. Lizzie: (hysterically) Kate! Kate jumped and stumbled backwards, bumping into some of the drawers beneath the counter. Lizzie: (hysterically) I'm going to get you! Kate: Lizzie, wait-my hand slipped on- Lizzie: (hysterically, cutting her off) Liar! You wanted to kill me! You wounded me so let's make it equal! Lizzie charged at Kate with all she had. ++++++++ INT. CLINIC – BATHROOM: Kenta: (filming) So... who can you trust, Erin? Erin rolled her eyes as she shoved the camera out of her sight. Erin: You're crazy for still wanting to film around with that. Kenta: (tensely) I need this film. Erin: You already have like hours of movie footage of me back at school, why now over here as well?! Kenta: I need this film. I need this for later. Erin: (backing off, disgusted) You want to make a f-cking snuff film or something? Ok... (panting) ok, you're insane. Kenta: (hurrying) No, wait! I-I need this for my family. Erin, who had already tried to get out of the bathroom now looked at him. Kenta: My family would want to know what happens to me, you know? Erin: (softly, understanding) And of course the camera is the best way to tell once you're-(curses) I mean, no, I don't think you're going to- Erin let out a scream in frustration, not wanting to piss off the only friend she had here at this island. Kenta: You think I'm going to die early? Erin: No, I- Kenta: (tensely, cutting her off) Because I'm not strong enough? Because I don't hate everyone like you do? Erin: (trying to get in between) Seriously, Ken, I shouldn't have- Kenta: (howling) I'm not going to die early. I'm not going to be one of those meaningless losers who dies first! Erin: I'm not saying you will. Dude, chill. I really ran my mouth there and I shouldn't have. Sorry man. Kenta: (stunned) Wait, did you just- Erin: I said it once and I'm not going to say it again. Now, I know you don't want to die early and well, I think one of the ways to make sure that won't happen is to not run around aimlessly and screaming your head off. In the movies I watch- Kenta: (nodding) That gets you killed, yeah. Kenta turned the camcorder he was holding around to make it face him instead. Kenta: So... so... well, tension is rising and as you see, even Erin and I can't really- Erin: (cutting him off) That's not true. Kenta spun the camera around to let it point at Erin again. Erin: We're going to stay calm and need to find a way so we won't die early. Ken, we're going to make it past day one no matter what happens. You're a smart kid and I know what to do in a horror movie situation – which this basically is – so we shouldn't be too bad. You just need to control your temper since the pissed off ones always get it bitten back in the ass. Suddenly, they noticed something. Samantha was trying to climb through the window of the living room area. Erin: She'll get stuck, watch. Samantha, as Erin predicted, appeared to be stuck indeed. The way she struggled showed her to be frustrated. Kenta: Ok I think this is kind of sad, I'll push her out of the window, hold on. Kenta, still holding the camera, now exited the bathroom. Erin went after him. INT. LIVING ROOM Melinda: Back from business? Erin: I'm not talking to you. Melinda: That's too bad. I think we should try to get along now that we're all in the same situation. Erin: And Ken and I are going to help Samantha who is stuck. Oh, by the way, didn't you notice? Melinda: (amused) You seem like a whole different person. I knew words wouldn't be able to cover up for you forever. Kenta: Stop it. Erin, window? The two went towards the window and Kenta impulsively shoved Samantha out of it. Immediately, he realized he had made a mistake. Because now, Samantha was standing up and looking at him, stammering. Samantha: No... Kenta: I was trying to help- Samantha: (panicking) No... no... you wanted me out so you could kill me, didn't you?! From behind them, Melinda crossed her arms and watched the scene unfold, smirking. She wasn't going to fight endlessly, why should she if everyone already went crazy on each other themselves. She was going to be the smart one, staying indoors and eat, drink and sleep and let the others go crazy and kill their friends. She only hoped that Jason or Qamra would be one of the ones losing it. Samantha: (pulling out a hand grenade) Stay away. Kenta: (snapping) I tried to f-cking help you! You were stuck and- Samantha: NO! Samantha's thumb went towards the clip of the grenades. Instinctively, Erin reached towards the door and grabbed Samantha by her uniform. Samantha fell forwards because of this sudden move and dropped the grenade. She struggled and then ripped herself out of Erin's grip but lost her balance by now. Erin: Stop it! Pull yourself together, girl! Samantha however kept on screaming at Erin, convinced that the two of them were going to kill her. Samantha reached for the grenade again. Melinda: I think it works better if the two of you are outside. Now, Kenta lost it. He slammed a fist down on the counter and then kicked the chair that was the closest to him away. Kenta: You leave. Now. Melinda: Anger is such an unhealthy emotion. It's bad for your heart. Kenta: (tensely) You enjoy this, don't you?! Kenta snapped. He grabbed his weapon, a tomahawk, and now charged at Melinda who gracefully moved out of the way, causing Kenta to keep on running and crash into a cupboard in front of him because of the speed. Kenta however spun around and continued to charge. Meanwhile, Samantha was shaking as she pointed the grenade right in Erin's face. Then, she suddenly let out a cry and grabbed her bag that was outside, running off. Dead: Boy #21: Brent Smith Boy #16: Jack Lawson 40 students remaining